


Close the Door

by asahii224 (daiikii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiikii/pseuds/asahii224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo needs to learn to shut doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close the Door

The steam in the bathroom flowed out from the open door into the hall. Kuroo found it easier to breathe stepping out of the warm, humid sauna like environment he had created. Walking down the hall in nothing but a towel, hair dripping, Kuroo's thoughts were about getting dressed, food and assignments. 

He passed his roommate, Kenma's, door. Both boys had been friends since early childhood, so living together in the dorms wasn't much of a struggle or too difficult for either to adjust. But something made Kuroo pause outside Kenma's door. 

Little gasps and moans were seeping out between the slightly open door. Kuroo figures Kenma must not have realised it was closed properly, but instead of closing it quietly for him, curiosity got the better of Kuroo. 

Looking in between the crack Kuroo could see his best friend laying on his bed naked. Pale legs spread open, long hands reaching down between them, his face scrunched with pleasure. Before he knew it, Kuroo was hard. Part of him felt conflicted at the fact that he was hard for his best friend masturbating, yet he couldn't help but feel so hot and bothered about how good Kenma looked. 

The pale flesh, the little gasps and moans, the hard cock Kuroo could now see, the flush that has spread across Kenma's cheeks and down across his chest. Kuroo could feel his heart speeding up as well as the painful ache between his legs. 

He knew he shouldn't have stayed and watched, but he couldn't move. Eyes glued to the enchanting scene in front of him, Kuroo just stood there, painfully hard and still. He watched as Kenma reached over and grabbed a bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. Then he put the bottle back with his clean hand, and with his wet one he started to finger between his legs. 

Kuroo watched as Kenma fingered his ass and eventually started to push a finger all the way in. Both boys gasped, one at the sight the other the feeling. Kenma then pressed in a second finger, panting at the stretch. After a moment he began moving them both around inside him, Kenma used the other hand to stroke his cock. 

Hearing the moan of pleasure escape from Kenma's lips caused precum to spill over the tip of Kuroo's dick. Regardless of how much Kuroo wanted to touch himself, he kept his hands by his sides, telling himself that the slightest noise from him will alert Kenma to his spying. 

After a few moments of getting used to the feeling, Kuroo watched intently as Kenma picked up his pace and his occasional moans became heated gasps. Kuroo's eyes jumped from Kenma's scrunched up flushed face, to his bright red dick and down to the two fingers working his ass. Kuroo's imagination was going crazy with all the different things he could do to the small boy on the bed. 

Things ranging from pinching Kenma's nipples and sucking on them to stretching out Kenma's ass with an oversized vibrator. All different images flooding Kuroo's mind as he focuses on the real life on before his eyes. Just as Kuroo thought Kenma couldn't look any more delectable or make any sweeter noises, Kenma came. 

The white spurts flying up his chest, while his lungs worked hard. The moan and gasp of release that was echoing in Kuroo's ears. The sudden stillness as he lays there relishing the feeling of release. 

Kuroo takes this as his cue to get the fuck out of there. Not wanting to be caught lingering outside Kenma's door after watching him jack off. Kuroo continued down the hall and collapsed on his own bed. Rolling over from his stomach to laying on his back, Kuroo threw his towel off and immediately started to rub his own cock. 

A moan ripped through his throat as he finally got the friction he craved. Not realising, or really caring at this point, that his door was wide open Kuroo closed his eyes to keep the images from only moments ago in his mind. 

Stroking his cock, rubbing it in all the right places, Kuroo came quickly with Kenma's name on his tongue. He felt like he was fourteen again, with a quick trigger. After he came down from the high of his orgasm, Kuroo felt the sticky feeling of his own cum drying on his chest, and the creepy feeling of being watched. 

Kuroo looked up at the door way, only then realising he hadn't closed it, and to make matters worse Kenma was standing there. He had gotten dressed and now was being witness first hand to Kuroo laying naked, on his bed, covered in cum, post orgasm. 

Kuroo knew, just by looking at him, Kenma heard everything Kuroo just moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble thing that I thought would be fun to write.
> 
> Also I dont go to college or Uni and i'm pretty sure thats not how dorms work in the 2 different ages living together, but it just seemed the appropriate setting.


End file.
